Forsaken
by Doomina
Summary: Em algum lugar no deserto... Escrita para o Projeto Where Else. Universo Alternativo: Faroeste. Sirius & Bellatrix. NC17.


**N/A:**

Fic escrita para o Projeto Where Else da sessão SB do fórum 6v (e também do MM) ;D

Universo utilizado: Wild Wild West (Faroeste). Itens: cachimbo, poker, espartilho e trem.

* * *

**Forsaken**

por Doomina

* * *

Um lugar no meio da nada, abandonado e esquecido pelo mundo. O velho saloon no deserto de algum estado que ele não recordava o nome. Era solitário ali, ainda que muitos forasteiros sempre perguntassem sobre a famosa dose de tequila. Famosa aonde?

A porta vai-e-vem de madeira rangia ao mínimo toque de suas mãos rudes. Arame farpado e terra seca haviam transformado-as e ninguém entendia como ele conseguia tirar melodias tão doces com pele tão salgada.

O velho piano empoeirado fora afinado, mas não limpo. Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazê-lo? Afinal, tudo ali era coberto por uma camada de poeira e indiferença. Sirius tocava sobre isso e também sobre a solidão. Ninguém nunca soube.

As poucas mulheres que passavam por ali sempre comentavam o quanto ele era bonito e nenhuma delas conversava com ele. Sirius preferia assim, pois essas mulheres sempre acabavam nos braços de outro em troca de algumas moedas para fugir dali no dia seguinte.

Às vezes, Sirius se cansava de tocar e apostava alguns trocados em partidas de poker, que eram tão freqüentes quanto a falta de chuva naquela região. Ele acreditava que jogar cartas exigia muita sorte ou habilidade. Felizmente, Sirius possuía uma delas e acaba vitorioso na maioria das vezes que decidia arriscar. O dono do salão não gostava de perder seus poucos clientes, então ordenava para que Sirius voltasse ao piano. Ele obedecia.

Naquela noite, Sirius ouviu alguns aplausos abafados por um ruído além da música que acabara de tocar. Apanhou o seu chapéu - já ciente do que viria a seguir - e saiu do saloon, encostando-se em uma viga de madeira para tirar uma folga. Ouviu o estardalhaço que o trem fez ao passar enquanto acendia o seu cachimbo. Não tocaria mais aquela noite.

* * *

Sentia os raios de sol queimar sua pele a cada passo e desejava encontrar logo algo além de areia e calor. Seus pés ardiam em contato com as vigas de madeira dos trilhos que deviam levá-la à algum lugar, mas ela perdera as esperanças de que seu sofrimento fosse durar pouco. Quando avistou uma pequena construção de madeira, pensou se estava delirando. A miragem provou-se verdadeira quando ela se aproximou, tentando lembrar o porquê ainda estava com os pés descalços.

Bellatrix fitou os olhos claros a observá-la. A terra estava tão quente e sua respiração perdia-se em palavras que ela não conseguia falar. Sua fraqueza acentuou-se e ela sorriu desanimada para as sombras ao seu redor. O inferno não poderia ser mais quente do que aquele lugar.

No momento seguinte, ela estava deitada no escuro. A luz do luar refletia os deploráveis móveis ao seu redor, mas o colchão era confortável. Ouviu-o pigarrear e ergueu as costas, percebendo que estava nua por debaixo dos lençóis, então segurou o pano firmemente na altura do peito.

- O espartilho estava atrapalhando sua respiração. – explicou a sombra, levando uma das mãos ao bolso da camisa.

- Talvez fosse o calor. – replicou, um pouco irônica.

- Não. Foi o espartilho.

Bellatrix achou a voz familiar e quando ele acendeu o fósforo, iluminando parcialmente o seu rosto, ela pôde reconhecer o seu acolhedor. Sorriu brevemente enquanto observava-o fumar o seu cachimbo. Sirius levantou-se, apanhando um copo da água que colocou ao lado do colchão dela antes de sair pela porta de alumínio do trailer.

Os pensamentos de Bellatrix corriam como o líquido descendo por sua garganta, mas ela ignorou qualquer significado que explicasse aqueles eventos. Enrolou-se no lençol e saiu para uma noite sem estrelas, encarando o rosto cansado do primo antes de perguntar.

- Posso ficar aqui esta noite? – ele soprou fumaça no ar e fechou os olhos.

- Se não puder partir.

Bellatrix estreitou as sobrancelhas e entrou no trailer, apanhando suas roupas e vestindo-a com mais pressa do que pretendia. Quando saiu do trailer, fez questão de bater a porta, mas não se virou para observar a expressão de Sirius antes de desaparecer na escuridão da noite quente.

* * *

_Gostaram do capítulo? Tenho mais dois para essa fic._

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
